A Weekend of Camping
by FinFree25
Summary: Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle go camping, but soon Jace gets jealous of Simon and Clarys relationship when he realized he cant camp, Simon can control himself around Izzy. Will Jace let his jealousy get the better of him? Will Simon be able to control himself around Isabelle? Will an uninvited guest ruin their whole trip? Or will they just have fun camping? Include Sizzy Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is my first short so feel free to leave reviews and comments if you like, or don't like, but please keep in mind this is my first story so it might not be good. Criticism is wanted but nicely. And if you don't like it feel free to let my know why, I would like to improve my writing. Hope you enjoy! :)**

A Weekend of Camping

Clary shifted in the back seat of Eric's car trying to dismiss the pain in her cramping legs.

'_Are we there yet?' _she whined looking at Simon

'_He , you're the one who wanted to drive up; I was all for taking a portal but no!' _Simon muttered from the driver's seat. He snuck a look over at Isabelle, who was sitting beside him.

'_Well, we can't just suddenly appear at our campsite, we have to register. Same as last year Simon.' _Clary gave up on trying to ease the pain in her cramping legs and settled on snuggling closer to Jace. Jace looked down at Clary and smiled, pulling her chin towards him. Clary closed her eyes as her lips got closer to his; he could feel her breath hot on his. Their lips were about to touch when Jace pulled away and smiled.

'_tease' _Clary muttered lightly smacking him in the arm. It was another hour before the four of them pulled into the campgrounds. A chipped wooden sign read 'Northern Hunting Campgrounds'

Isabelle looked around the dismal place that was supposed to be her living space for the weekend.

Ew.

She was supposed to sleep here, on the ground? How did Clary and Simon even convince her to go camping? She was sure that Jace was going to say no, but when Clary asked he jumped. Although come to think about it that didn't surprise her that much.

'_Izzy, can you please stop looking so disgusted and come help us unpack?' _Jace called from the van.

She sighed and was about to turn around when Simon walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. Isabelle moaned turning towards him, she smiled and brought her lips up to meet his. Their kiss, as always, started out hesitant then grew fierce and passionate. Isabelle ran her tongue over Simon's lower lip. Simon grabbed her lower lip between his teeth sucking on it.

'_Oh guys, get a room! Please!' _ Isabelle's eyes snapped open at the sudden outburst from Jace.

'_Well excuse me, someone hasn't put up the tent yet.' _Isabelle huffed

'_That would be you,' _Clary said smirking _'Jace and I have our own tent to put up.' _

Isabelle rolled her eyes as Simon led her over to the tent bag.

Jace looked over at Clary as she pulled the tent out of the van.

The hell was he supposed to do with that? He watched as Clary bent and started pulling poles and tarps out of the small tent bag. She looked over at Jace, a gleam in her emerald green eyes and smirked. Jaces heart fluttered unevenly like it always did when he looked at her.

'_Come on, let's put this tent up.'_ Clary looked up at him.

'_What's the rush?' _ Jace asked, truthfully he just didn't have a clue where to begin with the tent.

Clary smiled mischievously, looping her fingers through his jeans and pulling him towards her. _'Well maybe if we hurry we can test out the beds before dinner.' _

Jace smiled and grabbed the tent poles. Putting the tent together was a nightmare for Jace, he had no idea what to do with all the poles and tarps that kept magically appearing out of the bag. Jace felt himself growing frustrated, Clary must have noticed to because she told him to go get stuff ready for dinner and called Simon over to help her. Jace tried to ignore the jealousy that was boiling in his stomach every time Clary laughed at something Simon said. Between Simon and Clary they managed to get the tent up in less than ten minutes. Clary came over to Jace just as he was about to turn and walk to her. She grinned stifling a yawn.

'_Hey there camper.' _Her green eyes shone as she looked at Jace. Jace couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jace could feel her yawn against his chest.

'_Come on, let's go check out this tent.' _Jace pulled Clary by her hand over to their tent.

Jace led Clary into the tent. She collapsed down onto the blow-up mattress with a thud. She curled onto her side with her head propped on the pillow. She felt the mattress jump as Jace laid down beside her. She felt Jace wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him, their bodies touching.

'_I though you said you wanted to test the bed?' _Jace whispered in her ear.

'_Mhm,' _Clary said, with her eyes closed, _'we are testing it, right now.' _

Clary shrieked as Jace tickled her sides _'Jace…stop, please….ahh… your tickling me!' _Clary gasped for air rolling from side to side. Jace stopped and Clary rolled onto her back, Jace took this opportunity to straddle her hips. Clary looked up at Jace, she couldn't believe that they were finally able to be together, Clary would never forget the feeling of finding out that they weren't related. Jace traced his fingers down Clary's face his fingertips lingering on her lips. Clary grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. Jace kissed her back feverishly , his hands running up and down her arms. Clary tangled her fingers in his soft golden locks. Jace pulled away from Clarys mouth kissing a path from her lips to her collarbone. Clary massaged his back , Jace stifled a yawn.

'_Man, I'm so tired.' _Clary smiled up at Jace, _'Jace Lightwood! Are you saying that I put you to sleep? ' _Mock hurt flashing across her face.

Jace just grinned at her and rolled onto his side. He slide his arm underneath Clarys waist and pulled her back toward him. Clary could feel his breath getting slow and even as he fell asleep with both his arms wrapped around her waist. Clarys eyes drooped with sleep, and then she was pulled under as sleep finally took hold.

Simon lay in with bed Isabelle, well the air mattress that was to be a substitute for his actual bed for the weekend. He couldn't help but grin at Isabelle's sleeping form. Her black hair was thrown all over her pillow. Her lips slightly parted so that Simon could just hear her breathing. No doubt Clary and Jace were sleeping also, seeing as they went into their tent a long time ago. They better be sleeping he thought. Simon looked back at Isabelle who turned to face him in her sleep. He sighed, he loved the way her eyelashes almost touched her cheeks when her eyes were closed, the way her nose turned up slightly at the tip, the vein that throbbed in her neck passing sweet delicious blood through her veins Wait- What?! Simon felt his Canine teeth elongating in his mouth. He jumped up and unzipped the tent, running outside. He turned and looked at the tent before turning and running towards the beach, he didn't notice Clary walking out of the tent or calling his name, nor did he notice her following behind him

Clary looked over as Simon ran out of their campsite and towards the beach. She had just woken up to find Jace snoring in her ear. She was about to go make some dinner when Simon ran by. Clary looked back inside her tent at Jace then ran towards Simon. She found him sitting on a rock by the edge of the beach.

She sat down beside him not saying anything. It had been like that for years with them, if something was wrong the other didn't ask but just sat with them until they were ready to talk. Simon looked at Clary a lost look on his face.

'_I can' t look at her without thinking of biting her . How are we supposed to be…in a relationship if all I can think about is…' _he trailed off.

This was one thing that Clary didn't have an answer for but she tried anyway, _'Simon, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say other than, I guess if you really love each other you will be able to make it work. Si she really does love you, in her own crazy Izzy way. She trusts you a lot and I know that you wouldn't do anything to make her doubt that trust.' _

Simon looked at her gratefully, _'Thanks Clarebear.' _Clary leaned on Simons shoulder looking out at the water. They stayed like that until someone coughed behind them. Simon and Clary turned around to see Jace standing behind them, his hair messy from sleeping. Clary got up walking over to him.

'_Hey Jace' _ She smiled. He smiled down at her lifting her up for a hug, _'Are you getting hungry?' _

Clarys stomach rumbled in response. She looked back at Simon who was still sitting on the rock. _'I'll meet you there okay?' _She pulled Jace in for a kiss before turning back to Simon.

Jace turned and walked back towards the camp, trying not to notice how easy it was for Clary and Simon to be together. He knew he was just being jealous but he couldn't help it, Clary and Simon had been friends forever, literally since they were born, and sometimes it felt like Simon was the one dating Clary and not him. Jace reached the campsite just as Isabelle was walking out of her tent.

'_Afternoon sleeping beauty.' _Isabelle glared at him.

'_There' s bugs in my tent.' _

'_it's called the beauty of nature Izzy.' _Jace turned as Simon and Clary walked towards them, laughing wrapped in their conversation. Simon walked over to Isabelle planting a kiss on her cheek. Clary walked over to the van and started to pull food out of the cooler they brought .

'_It was really nice of Eric to lend us his van for the whole weekend don' t you think?' _

'_yeah well he got busted by his mom so he's on lock down for a week, not much use the car is going to have him right now.'_

Clary laughed '_what did he do this time?'_

'_His mom caught him trying to sneak a girl out the window of his sisters room in the middle of the night , it wouldn't have been that bad if they weren't drunk, and his sister was sleeping in the room.' _

Clary just shook her head, laughing to herself. She pulled out hotdogs and buns. _'Let's get a fire started. '_

Isabelle tilted her head _'aren't we going to use a stove?' _

Simon laughed _'Oh Izzy that's just too easy, besides fire roasted hot dogs always taste better.'_

Simon started to walk towards the fire pit when Jace cut in _'I'll make it. ' _

Simon walked back to Isabelle muttering something about people seriously underestimating his 'mad fire skills.' Clary got the hot dogs ready to be cooked, which didn't take much, and went over to where it seemed Jace was having a battle with the wood and a lighter.

**Woah! Done the first chapter of my first FF, Sweet! Tell me what you thought of it , and maybe some suggestions of what you want to happen in the next couple of chapters. Will simon bite Issabelle? Will Jace let his jealousy get the better of him? Will a 'surprise' visitor threaten to ruin everything? Or will they just have fun camping?**

**-Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes the second chapter! I hope this one will be to your likings, so far here is no reviews but the first chapter has only been up for a couple of hours so, I will look at any reviews with suggestions and hopefully put some in the next chapter, but for right now I have a HUGE craving to keep writing and I just can't wait , just to let you know I tend to get writers block sometimes in the middle of a story so if I don't update for a while that is probably the cause. Anyway here is the second chapter, hope you like it! **

Clary walked over to Jace who was swearing angrily at a piece of wood, Clary caught '_why won't you light, you stupid piece of wood' _and also _'burn! Burn now damnit.' _

Clary sat on a chair beside Jace who became quite still shooting daggers at the fire pit.

'_Jace , have you ever made a fire?' _

'_I'm hot enough there's no need for a fir when I'm around.' _He looked up at her with irritation written clearly across his face. Clary giggled.

'_Do you want some help?'_

'_No! I can do it by myself. ' _Jace snapped. Clary looked down at her feet silently. Jace looked at her, regret in his eyes before turning back to the fire.

'_Jace, are you almost done there? I'm hungry.' _Isabelle complained. Jace turned to look at her from where he was crouching in front of the fire pit,

'_Why don't you come and make the fire then?' _

Isabelle held up her hands inspecting her nails _'Please, and risk chipping a nail , no thank you!'_

Simon walked over to Jace and Clary _'How about I help?' _

'_Why? Do you think I can't do it?' _Jace asked grinding his teeth.

'_Jace, ' _Clary said wincing _'that's not what he means.' _

Jace looked over at Clary, her eyes trying to see what he was thinking. _'Fine' _ he muttered before getting up and walking into the tent. Clary look at his retreating figure in confusion.

_Someone's grumpy.' _Simon muttered.

Clary got up and followed Jace into the tent.

Isabelle sighed, Jace was clearly just jealous that Simon could do something better than he could. Jace was so used to being the best at things, and now that Simon could do one thing better than him Jace was in a huff. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Simon, who had already gotten a fire started and was now tending to the flames.

'_Look at you go.' _ She murmured.

'_Hey Izzy, Can I ask you a question?' _Simon looked up from the fire, slightly worried.

'_Yeah of course, what's up Simon?' _

'_Iz…do you ever think that-' _he choked not wanting to finish.

'_Think what Simon?'_

'_Do you ever think that I may bite you? I mean when we're together?' _Simon glanced up nervously to see what Isabelle would say.

'_Simon how could you say that? I trust you completely.' _Isabelle looked over at Simon, _'Wait. Why? Did something happen? Why are you asking this?'_

'_No reason Izzy, don't worry. I'm just asking.'_

Simon looked over at Isabelle as she scooted closer to Simon.

Jace lay in the tent feeling like the world's biggest asshole. He had just stormed out on Clary and the others in jealousy. It was one stupid fire. Why couldn't he make it? Jace lightwood, demon slayer extraordinar, couldn't make a fire. He felt bad for snapping at Clary, he could see the pain in her eyes when he yelled at her. Now he lay on the bed with his arm thrown across his face. He tensed when he heard the zipper opening, he waited for Isabelle to come in and yell at him for being rude to Simon, however when he looked up a pair of big green eyes looked down at him. Clary.

'_Jace' _ Clary began, moving toward him. He waited for him to start yelling at him too. She came over and sat down beside him _'Are you okay?' _Concern was clear on her face.

'_what?' _ Jace looked over at her as she came to sit beside him.

'_Are you okay Jace?'_

'_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' _Jace hoped that Clary wouldn't try to answer.

'_I wonder why,'_ she said sarcastically _'Jace… you aren't jealous are you?' _

Jace rolled over and looked at her _'why would I be jealous of the Vampire?' _Jace saw Clary clench her jaw, he knew she hated when Jace, or anyone, called Simon Vampire. Right now though, he didn't care, he was mad and he didn't feel like being nice. When he was mad he was a jerk to everyone else, oh Jace knew but sometimes he just couldn't stop himself.

'_Don't call him that!'_

'_Why not? That's who he is now.' _Jace saw Clary flinch at that, he knew she blamed herself for Simon being turned into a vampire, many a nights had she cried to Jace about it. Jace knew he should stop, that he was doing enough damage but he went on anyway.

'_I mean really the things he does for you, I'm surprised that he doesn't hate you, although I'm sure that will come in time. Look what you did to him, his own mother hates him.' _Tears sprung in Clarys eyes.

'_Jace, why are you acting like this?' _she whispered looking at Jace

'_Because I'm sick of being backseat to Simon! Make up your mind Clary, are you dating him or me?' _ Clary recoiled as if Jace had slapped her.

'_How can you say that Jace? You know Simons my best friend and you know that I love you more than anything!'_

'_Maybe I'm not too sure about that.'_ The moment Jace said that he regretted it. Tears pours freely down her face. Clary looked at him for a minute then turned at ran out of the tent. 'Damn it', Jace thought rolling onto his stomach and burying his head into his pillow, 'my stupid ego'.

Simon and Isabelle sat by the fire as Clary ran past them down the path towards the beach. They had heard the whole thing. Simon was furious and Isabelle was ready to kill Jace. Simon jumped up to go after Clary when Isabelle put her hand on his arm.

He looked down _'Izzy-' _

She shook her head _'No, don't, give her time. She needs to calm down. So does Jace.' _she added when she saw him turn towards his tent.

Clary ran down the path that lead towards the beach. When she reached the beach she sat on a rock rubbing at her eyes. She knew that Jace was only acting so rude because he was upset that he wasn't as good at camping as Simon. She never understood why Jace was so jealous of Simon when she would only ever have eyes for Jace. Even though she knew Jace was acting out of jealousy she couldn't help but feel hurt at what he had said. She had spent months after Simon changed into a vampire crying to Jace about how it was her fault and that Simon was going to hate her, and for him to throw that back in her face.

Ugh! Clary couldn't think properly. She looked out at the slowly setting sun that was making the water glisten. Clary got up and went down the path that lead into the forest and away from their campsite, needing time to think.

Clary walked for about 10 minutes before she came into a clearing. It was beautiful, there was wildflowers growing everywhere in brilliant shades of yellow, blue, and pink. A slight breeze rustled the leafs on the trees and filled the air with a warm flower scented breeze. Clary looked around wanting to save a mental image of the clearing for later, when she felt a presence behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled as she slowly turned around, expecting to see Jace.

What she saw was much worse than she could have imagined. There standing in front of her smirking, was her brother Jonathan.

He smiled at the look on her face

'_Miss me sister dear?' _

**Hey guys! Second chapter done! I loved and didn't expect the response to the first chapter, however if you want more chapters it would really help me if you would review it, even just to say you liked it or didn't. tell me what you want to happen in the next chapters or what I should improve on. I really want to keep writing but getting reviews from people make me more excited to write and publish. This is also a shorter chapter but I didn't really have a lot of time and I wanted to get a new chapter out soon. I would have got it out sooner but my parents took the laptop for the weekend so I couldn't write anything.**

**Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Within like five minutes of putting up the second chapter I got like 6 reviews! Sweet. A lot of you are wondering if Jonathan will be like in the books, for now I think he will be because then we get to see protective Jace as well, and who doesn't love that? I know right, Jace is being a asshat right now :P don't worry he'll soon come to his senses….but will it be too late? I forgot to mention earlier I own nothing of this story, the characters and book is all Cassandra Clare's, however the only thing that's my idea is the story line, everything else is hers! Now let's get on with the next chapter shall we?**

_What she saw was much worse than she could have imagined. There standing in front of her smirking, was her brother Jonathan. _

_He smiled at the look on her face _

'_Miss me sister dear?' _

Jace stood in the tent thinking of a way to apologise to Clary. He couldn't bear thinking about her face when he had said he was sure if she loved him. They were constantly having battles trying to show each other how much they loved one another, and it always bugged Clary that Jace thought he loved her more than she loved him. Jace knew that Clary loved him, he really did but sometimes he wondered why she was with him. She could have any guy she wanted and yet she picked him. The thought gave Jace butterflies, until he came back into the present and remembered her face when she ran out of the tent. He had to make things right with her but first he had something else he had to do. He sighed as he walked out of the tent knowing what he was about to do.

Jace looked over to where Simon and Isabelle were sitting by the fire that Simon, not Jace, had been able to start.

Calm down Jace, he thought, It's just a stupid fire.

They looked up as Jace stood before them.

'_Jace.' _Isabelle said, still obviously mad at him.

'_Hey man.' _Simon said, leave it to Simon to be the better person and not be mad at him.

'_Hey listen-' _he cleared his throat _'I'm sorry. I was rude and…Jealous. I've never been camping before and I guess I'm not used to not knowing what to do. But I'm sorry.' _ Jace stood there while Simon and Isabelle looked at him.

Simon got up, _'You know for what it's worth, I think you would have started that fire but you were using wet wood. That's why it didn't burn. I can't start a real fire to save my life, Clary always starts the fires.' _Jace smiled turning towards the food, Simon grabbed his arm , _'but it's not me you should be apologising too, and you know it.' _

Just as Jace was about to ask where Clary was none other than his fiery red head came walking back onto the site. She had dirt smudged down the side of her leg like she had fallen and there was a small cut on her cheek.

Isabelle jumped up _'Clary, hey. What happened?' _

Clary looked up like she was surprised where she was. She looked between Simon and Isabelle before her eyes settled on Jace. Hurt flashed across her face before she looked down.

She laughed shakily _'Oh I tripped on my way back. On a tree root. I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to go to bed early.' _And before Jace could say anything she was zipping up the tent door. Jace stared after her with his mouth open. There was something she wasn't telling them, he could feel it. He sat on the picnic bench for a while trying to decide what to do before he got up and walked over to the tent.

Clary slowly turned around to face her brother.

'_Miss me sister dear?' _his voice sent shivers down her spine.

'_Jonathan. What are you doing here?'_

'_Oh sister dear, you don't look excited to see me. Why would that be?' _Jonathan advanced on Clary, she grabbed around in her pockets for anything, her stele, a knife. She came up empty handed. She mentally cursed herself for not even bringing her stele with her. Now she faced Jonathan utterly defenseless. He was still advancing on her. She retreated away from him keeping her eyes on his face.

'_Clarissa.' _He said reaching his hand towards her, she spun around to run away and tripped over a tree root, falling into a thorn bush. She felt pain in her cheek, when she pulled her hand away from her face blood stained her palm. She looked up, Jonathan loomed over her. He gripped her arms in an iron grip as her pulled her to her feet. Clary struggled in his grip, lashing out with her feet trying to loosen his grip.

'_Jonathan,' _she grunted, _'get…off…of…me!' _

'_No Clarissa, you will come with me. Willing or not! You may have gotten away last time but don't think you'll be able to again.' _He started pulling her further down the path away from the clearing. Clary brought her knee down on his groin in a last ditch effort to stop him. It worked, Jonathan let go of Clary surprised and fell to his knees.

'_You bitch!' _he screamed getting back up. Clary took this opportunity to kick him in the stomach, hard. He fell back to the ground as Clary turned and sprinted down the path.

Just before Clary was out of ear shot Jonathan called words that chilled Clary to the bone.

'_Ill be seeing you soon sister.' _And with a smirk he disappeared. His form becoming one with the shadows until he was gone. Clary collapsed on the ground, resting her back against a tree truck. Her breath came out in shaky gasps. Jonathan, the very person, thing, who had invaded her dreams for months had finally shown his ugly face. She had dreaded the day when he would come for her and felt some comfort in the fact that at least Jace would be there to save her, and now when she needed him most she couldn't even call for him. She stayed on the ground until she was able to calm herself enough to start walking back to the campsite.

Clary walked back to the campsite, feeling even worse than she did in the clearing.

'_Clary, hey. What happened to you?' _Clary looked up at Isabelle's voice. She didn't even realize that she was already at the campsite. Clary looked from Simon to Isabelle before her eyes landed on Jace. She couldn't help but remember the harsh words he had thrown at her. She looked down at her feet.

'_Oh I tripped on my way back. On a tree root. I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to go to bed early.' _she walked into the tent ignoring the stares she was getting.

Clary quickly changed into her pjs and brushed her teeth. She crawled under the covers and laid on her side. She laid like that for about 10 minutes just trying not to think about what had happened earlier. She heard the zipper being pulled up the tent and quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She could feel that it was Jace before she even heard him talk.

'_Clary?' _he whispered softly. Clary kept her eyes closed even when Jace came and sat beside her. She tried to keep her breathing calm and even.

'_Clary, I know you're not sleeping, you can't fool me.'_

Clary stayed still for another minute, seeing if he would just leave.

'_Clary…' _

She sighed and rolled over, knowing that it was useless to just keep pretending. She wasn't even mad at Jace anymore, well not really, she just couldn't look at him without telling him about Jonathan. And that was something she didn't want to do. She looked at the top of the tent staring fixedly at it.

'_Clary please look at me' _Jace pleaded

Clary sighed and looked up at Jace, his golden eyes burning into his.

'_Clary, I'm so so sorry.' _

'_Jace I-'_

'_No Clary, please just listen.' _Clary stayed silent so Jace continued. _'I was mean, no I was more than that. It was unforgivable what I said to you, Clary please please know that I didn't mean anything I said. I know that you love me more than anything. I can't believe that I said those things to you about Simon. Clary I was jealous and stupid and I yelled at you instead of talking to you. Clary I'm used to being the one who people depend on and having to be the one who has to depend on someone.'_

Clary stared at Jace, this sincere apology was not exactly what she was expecting. She could help but notice the worry creases in his forehead and the sadness in his eyes.

Jace was worried that Clary was going to yell at him, actually he was waiting for her too. It would have been better than what was happening right now. Silence.

'_Please say something Clary.' _

Clary stared at Jace _'I- Jace I, I'm not mad at you, not anymore. I know you didn't mean any of the things you said.' _Clary looked up at Jace who was looking down at Clary with such love that it took every ounce of will power she had not to tell him about Jonathan. Jace pulled Clary into his arms. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, he kissed the top of her curly red hair. Breathing in her scent. He couldn't believe that he had let his jealousy get in the way of this. Clary sighed in his arms, it sounded content but Jace could still hear the unease behind the sigh.

'_Clary, you know that when I was younger Valentine raised me and he always taught me that to be someone who needed others was the one who was weak. I guess I still can't grasp the idea that there will be people in my life that I will need and have to depend on. It's still hard for me to have other people be better at stuff than me. Clary I promise I'm trying.'_

He buried his face further into her hair _'I'm trying.' _

Clary felt horrible not telling Jace the truth when he was being so open and honest with her. She couldn't tell him though, no doubt Jace being well, Jace would storm the castle and try to slaughter a plant that resembled Jonathan. Clary mentally shook her head, her mind was made up she wouldn't tell him. She turned her head to look at Jace just as he brought his lips down on hers. Her breath caught in her throat. Jace kissed her with so much passion so thought she would melt. He grabbed her arms with both hands roughly pulling her towards him. Clary's mind went back to how Jonathan had grabbed her in the clearing. She gasped and froze. Jace must have noticed because he pulled away slightly.

'_Clary, what's wrong?' _

'_Nothing Jace, I'm just tired that's all.' _Clary turned away from a stunned looking Jace and laid down. Jace pulled the covers over her shoulders and slipped his arm around her waist. Slowly he snuggled closer to her, pressing his stomach gently again her back.

'_Goodnight Clary, I love you.'_

'_I love you too.' _

Jace fell asleep almost immediately so he didn't notice Clary's small frame shaking with silent tears.

**Wooohhh! End of Chapter 3! Sweet, I can't believe the response to the second chapter! So many reviews and its only been up for a couple of hours! Now this was a sort of slow chapter but don't worry next chapter will be a lot more intense! Keep the reviews up that's why I got this chapter up so fast, and now I'm just sucked into the story as much as you guys, I cant wait to see what will happen next chapter. **

**Ohhh yeah guys, check out this website if you have a free minute it will change your life! .org **

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Yeaah! I'm loving all the reviews guys! Keep them up that's why I can update so fast because the reviews get me pumped to write more! I'm wondering what will happen if Clary doesn't tell Jace about Jonathan? Will she have a run in with him again, to much less positive endings? That sentence was so messed but you know what I mean so it's okay :P I don't know how long this story is going to be but I think that it is going to be a long one! Hope you guys stay tuned and keep reviewing. **

'_Goodnight Clary, I love you.' _

'_I love you too.' _

_Jace fell asleep almost immediately so he didn't notice Clary's small frame shaking with silent tears. _

Clary turned her back towards Jace and closed her eyes. Jace knew something was wrong with Clary, it went farther than what Jace had said earlier. He laid down beside Clary and tentatively put his arm around her waist. He was about to pull her closer to him when he remembered the way she had flinched when he grabbed her arms. Instead he snuggled closer to her, feeling her warmth spreading through his stomach. His breath evened and slowed as sleep pulled him closer. He was just about to close his eyes and let the sleep was over him when he felt the bed start to shake slightly. He kept his breathing even and slow, trying to figure out what was shaking ready for a fight if necessary. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that it was Clary's crying that was shaking the bed. Her small back quivered against his stomach. Clary, his Clary was crying and she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

Clary must have thought that he was sleeping otherwise she wouldn't have been crying. Jace respected her privacy but he couldn't let her cry and not try to comfort her. He tightened his arms around her waist and felt Clary tense under his touch. Her shaking stopped almost immediately. Jace's heart almost broke, she was afraid for him to find out that she was crying.

Oh Clary, brave stubborn Clary.

Jace gently rolled Clary over, looking at her tear stained face.

'_Clary' _Clary slowly opened her eyes to look at Jace.

'_Yeah?' _Clary asked. Her voice cracked.

'_You're crying Clary, why are you crying? Are you still mad at me?' _Jace looked at her with concern filled eyes. Clary looked away and when she didn't say anything Jace cupped her face bringing her eyes back to his.

'_Clary… Please tell me.' _Clary cringed inwardly at the pained sound of his voice. She couldn't tell him that she had a run in with Jonathan, but how could she not. It would be a problem for him soon because no doubt Jonathan would be back for her, after all he promised he would. If Clary couldn't tell Jace this what did that say about their relationship?

'_Jace, I- ' _she took a breath trying to calm herself. _'when I went to the beach, there was a hiking trail there so I followed it. I came across a clearing, it was so beautiful. I was just standing there then.' _Clary paused, she couldn't continue.

'_Then what Clary?' _

'_Jace, I saw Jonathan.' _Clary barely whispered. Jace froze, his eyes burned with hate.

'_Why wouldn't you tell me?' _Jace shouted_._

Clary flinched _'I'm sorry Jace, I didn't want you to panic.'_

'_Panic? Clary how could you be so stupid!? Why wouldn't you tell me? You know what we went through with….Him only a few weeks ago, we only just got away and now he's back and you didn't tell me?! I bet you told Simon didn't you?' _Jace stopped talking only to turn away from Clary, taking deep breaths.

'_Jace?' _Clary whispered. Jace kept his back to Clary.

'_Jace please.' _Jace turned to look at Clary, tears were silently pouring down her face. _'why would you say that? How could you say that?'_

'_Because maybe it's true.' _A look of such deep pain and betrayal crossed Clary's face that Jace flinched.

Clary turned and sat back down on the bed. Clary looked at Jace one last time before turning away from him and laying down. Jace heard her crying still, but he unzipped the tent and ran towards the beach. Once Jace reached the beach he kept running until he reached the path that he knew Clary had seen Jonathan at. He jogged down the path until he reached a clearing that had wildflowers growing all through it. Normally Jace would have thought it was beautiful but he knew better. He knew this was the place where Jonathan had tried to take Clary.

He smashed his fist into a nearby tree trunk, cringing as his knuckle broke. He whirled around looking for something else to take his anger out on. He was furious, furious that Jonathan had the guts to try to take Clary again, and furious that Clary had not told him.

'_Damn it Clary!' _he shouted at nothing in particular.

'_Well well, it does seem that Clarissa has told you about our little encounter.' _ Jonathan's voice came from the shadows.

Jace spun around looking in the shadows of the tree's. Jonathan walked out of the shadows as Jace whipped out the weapons he didn't have on him.

'_Jonathan' _he hissed, _'what are you doing here?'_

Jonathan smirked _'I came for Clary of course'_

'_What do you want with Clary?' _

Jonathan mocked shock at Jace _'What do I want with her? Why I just miss my sister,' _ Jonathan stalked closer to him _'I look forward to getting to know her on a more, ahh personal level.' _

Jace bellowed in rage and lunged at Jonathan. His fists hit air, he looked up when Jonathan laughed. He stood over by tree 5 meters away.

'_how did you?-'_

Jonathan laughed _'you know I'd stay and talk but I have some catching up to do with a certain sister of mine.' _Jace lunged again but came up empty handed as Jonathan disappeared into the shadow.

Clary! Jace screamed in his mind as he tore through the path back to the campsite. He came to a halt when he saw the scene in front of him. Clary who had changed back into normal clothes, undoubtedly to follow Jace, looked at him with horror written clear across her face and blood seeping through her tee shirt.

Jonathan stood with his back to Jace, gripping Clary's throat in an iron grip and a bloody knife in his other hand.

**Ohhhhh Drama! I wasn't going to have Clary tell Jace originally but that's just where the story wave took me, anyway I'm loving all the reviews, please please keep them up it really does help me to write. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get another one in soon, so yeah. Anyway let me know what you think about anything with the story. Ill update as soon as I can! **

**Thanks for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh man this is getting intense isn't it? I was going to wait a couple of days to update because I had to work and I'm dead tired however this story is just too fun to write. So yeah your welcome! ;) Whats gunna happen with Jace, Jonathan, and Clary? Where is Simon and Isabelle? Is Jonathan going to be able to finally get Clary or will Jace be able to save her? Again loving the reviews! So helpful, please keep them up. Here goes, chapter 5!**

_Clary! Jace screamed in his mind as he tore through the path back to the campsite. He came to a halt when he saw the scene in front of him. Clary who had changed back into normal clothes, undoubtedly to follow Jace, looked at him with horror written clear across her face and blood seeping through her tee shirt. _

_Jonathan stood with his back to Jace, gripping Clary's throat in an iron grip and a bloody knife in his other hand._

Simon and Isabelle went into their tent after Clary's abnormal entrance and Jace's expected departure to go after her. Simon sat Isabelle down on his lap, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. He smelt spicy and fresh, and slightly like soap. Since he had been turned into a vampire he also had a certain scent that Isabelle just couldn't quite place. She sighed against his neck, she couldn't help but think about Jace and Clary. She knew that Clary was probably still mad about Jace snapping at her. She and Simon had heard them earlier when Clary went to talk to Jace. Jace was being his normal jerky self and started yelling at Clary about his insecurities. Isabelle knew that Jace was jealous of Simon because of how closer he and Clary were, now he had an excuse to yell at someone about it. She knew that Simon had also heard the yelling and she felt bad because he didn't want to start problems with Jace and Clary.

Simon looked down at Isabelle and smiled. He didn't know how he landed with her, she was way too good for him.

'_Hey' _Simon whispered catching Isabelle's attention

'_Yeah?' _she whispered looking up at him. Simon gently brought his lips down on hers pulling her down to lay on top of him. Isabelle gripped his face in her hands deepening the kiss. Her tongue trailed his bottom lip waiting for entrance. Simon opened his mouth slightly, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Simon moaned _'Izzy'_ he ran his hands down her body, savouring the feel of her curves.

Simon pulled Isabelle to his side and wrapped his arms around her waist. This time he buried his face in her hair, laughing. They wrapped their arms around each other closing their eyes in their embrace. They didn't notice the strange smell that had entered the tent. Simon yawned, and fell asleep.

Jace stared at the back of Jonathan's head, he drew his blade.

'_Jace.' _Jonathans voice startled Jace. Jonathan whipped around pulling Clary into his arms, with his blade pressed to her neck. _'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' _

Clary whimpered as the blade cut into her neck, drawing blood. He had her arms pinned to her side with one hand. Jonathan laughed drawing her closer to him. He pushed his face up to her hair breathing deeply. Jonathan turned and looked over at Jace

'_She smells so good doesn't she? Oh yeah I'll have fun with her.' _Jace lunged at Jonathan with his blade. Jonathan pulled Clary in front of him, Jace only had a split second to stop himself from decapitating Clary. He didn't stop fast enough because his blade sliced a gash down her arm. Clary screamed. Jace pulled his blade back his eyes filling with horror at what he had done. He had hurt Clary. He looked at her arm which was seeping blood and down at his blade. Scarlet blood dripped off the tip of his blade and splattered on the ground at his feet.

'_Clary' _he whispered _ 'I'm so sorry.' _

Jonathan threw his head back and laughed, _'See you easy it is for her to get hurt, now I'd watch what you do Jace, or the next time she might not be so lucky. It might not be you doing the hurting.' _

'_If you hurt her Jonathan I swear I'll kill you!' _

Jonathan just laughed again, tightening his grip on Clary's arms, making her gasp in pain.

Jonathan smirked _'Pay close attention now Ja_ce, you might just learn something.' Jonathan crushed his lips against Clary's. She shrieked struggling to get away from him. Clary's eyes widened as Jonathan bite her lower lip, drawing blood. Clary brought her knee up to his groin as he tried to open her mouth with his tongue. He groaned, pain and surprise flashed across his face before it hardened with hate. He threw clary across the campsite, she flipped over the picnic bench before landing with her legs in the fire pit, which was now filled with burning hot coals. Clary screamed in pain as she tried to free herself from the fire pit.

Jace ran forwards to help her only to be intercepted by Jonathan. He roared and lunged at him, red covering his vision. He was going to kill Jonathan for what he did to Clary. Jonathan snapped his fingers and Jace was thrown back against a tree. Part of his subconscious asked where Simon and Isabelle were, surely they would have heard the noise by now.

Jonathan laughed seeming to read his thoughts _'Wondering where they are? Wonderful thing knock out gas, the things these mundanes come up with.' _

Jonathan walked over to where Clary had managed to pull herself out of the fire pit. She had collapsed on the ground, fighting unconsciousness. He knelt down beside her stroking her hair. She opened her eyes, slowly looking up at him.

'_Have you reconsidered my offer yet Clarissa? Come with me and together we can rule the world.' _

Clary spat in his face _'I'll never join you Jonathan.' _

He growled yanking Clary to her feet by her hair. She screamed again as he pushed his knife to her throat, drawing even more blood. It flooded freely down her neck soaking the neckline of her shirt.

'_Now sister dear, you ARE going to come with me, whether you like it or not.' _He snarled in her ear.

'_I don't think so.' _A voice cold as ice said from behind him. Jonathan shuddered as a blade pierced his back. He flung Clary to the ground whirling around to face Simon.

'_You stupid little-' _ his voice caught in his throat as Simon threw another blade at him, it nicked his arm , blood spurting from the cut. Jonathan looked up at Simon then over at Jace who was getting to his feet pulling out another blade.

'_Tell Clary I'll be seeing her.' _He said before he disappeared into the shadows.

Jace looked up at Simon who was looking at Clary with an expression of horror.

**AHHA cliffhanger! Lol sorry but I apparently seem to enjoy making cliffhangers, or at least the stories always end like that :P anyway I'll try to review soon but I'm going to CenterVille tomorrow! Yahh! Anyway I 'll try to update as soon as I can, enjoy and keep up the reviews.**

**Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I can't believe that I'm 6 chapters in! I was out the whole entire day today so that is why I might not be able to update as fast as I normally do. A lot of you are probably thinking that all I do is sit around all day and mess with my computer but I actually only start writing a new chapter around 9 each night. It doesn't take me long once I get on a roll. Oh man for chapter 5 it took me FOEVER to get writing! Serious writers block but I got over it obviously because here we are on chapter 6! Again guys loving the reviews they really do mean a lot. Here we go, hope you enjoy!**

'_Tell Clary I'll be seeing her.' He said before he disappeared into the shadows. _

_Jace looked up at Simon who was looking at Clary with an expression of horror. _

Jace looked over at Simon, noticing his face. He quickly looked down at Clary and gasped. Her legs were burnt and blistered where her legs hit the coal, there were two deep red cuts running straight across her legs from where the metal around the fire pit had bite into her legs. The cut on her stomach was still leaking blood as was the cut that ran down her arm. Her lip was bloody and the cut on her neck was scabbing over. Jace's mind filled with rage at the thought of how her lip got cut. What worried him the most though was the gash across her temple. Blood was running down her face sticking to her hair making it stiff.

Simon knelt down beside Clary, pushing pieces of hair off her face.

Jace looked up at Simon, still to shocked to move _'Simon, my stele.' _He waited while Simon looked at him confused. _'Simon get my stele, now! I dropped it over by the tree's.' _

Simon was up and kneeling back down beside Clary in a flash, Jace's stele in his hand. He threw it to Jace who looked down at Clary lying unconscious in the dirt. Jace hastily drew a irtaze on her arm watching as it worked away her cuts. Jace felt his shoulders lighten slightly now that Clary's wounds were healing.

He suddenly looked up at Simon _'where's Isabelle? Why isn't she awake yet?' _

'_oh shit! Isabelle.' _Simon dashed into the tent leaving Jace alone with Clary. He gently picked her up walking over to their tent. He laid her down on the blankets careful not to ruffle even one strand of her perfect hair. He looked down at her face still tight with pain despite the healing irtaze. Jace resisted the urge to shake her shoulders to wake her up, he resisted the urge to scream her name until he voice was raw, but he especially resisted the urge to cry. Not in front of her. She needed her to be strong now above anyone else. He looked away from Clary running his hands through his hair.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have trusted Clary and talked to her like couples were supposed to do, instead he yelled at her and threw his jealousy in her face. Again. Jace groaned.

Jace tucked his legs under his chin. He should have realized that Jonathan was only trying to distract him so he could get to Clary, and now she was hurt and it was his fault. And again acting in anger he lashed out at Jonathan and Clary ended up the one who got hurt.

'_How could I be so stupid? She'll never forgive me.' _He whispered, his voice cracking.

'_I'll always forgive you Jace.' _Jace's head shot up. He looked into Clary's big emerald green eyes.

'_Clary, you're awake.' _Clary smiled up at Jace, she reached for his hand. He gripped her hand.

'_Clary, when did you wake up?'_

Clary was aware of her burning skin as she pulled herself out of the fire pit. She felt as if every nerve in her body was sending electric shocks through her body. Surely she was dying. So why wasn't the pain going away? Somewhere behind her she heard Jace screaming her name. Clary pulled her legs away from the burning coals. She looked down at her legs again. She felt herself freeze. The skin from her midthigh down to her ankles was blistered red and black but what made her stomach turn was a deep long gash running across both her legs from the metal rim of the fire pit. Blood flowed from each leg making her feel dizzy. She put her head back on the ground trying to stop the world from spinning. She screamed as she felt a the hair being rip from her head. She was forced to her feet by Jonathan, he twirled her around and pressed a blade to her throat again. She cried out as it cut into her skin blood flowing warm and sticky down her neck. Jonathan said something to her that she couldn't make out over the pounding in her ears before she was roughly thrown to the ground. She hit her head feeling warmth sliding down her face.

She was aware of her surroundings while she floated in and out of consciousness, never opening her eyes.

She was drowning in a sea of black, pain danced around her like flames. She didn't know that there could be so much pain in the world, afflicted on one person too. She tried to scream but no sound escaped her throat so she decided to endure whatever hell she was living through in silence. Pain so unbearable that she saw red as well as black loomed over head of her.

'you can make this better, make it not hurt anymore. Just let go and it will all be over. Let go of yourself and the pain will go away.' A voice in the back of her head spoke. She was ready for the pain to stop, no she needed it to stop but then a welcomed warmth entered her hell and blazing golden light. She suddenly felt hope rise in her chest , she knew there must be something good in life and instinctively she knew what it was, or really who. Jace. Her friends. Simon, Isabelle, her mom , Luke, even Alec. She willed herself to follow the light that would bring her back to everything she loved.

Clary opened her eyes squinting in her dim light of the tent. She looked to where Jace sat with his head between his knees. she watched him for a moment before she realized something that almost broke her heart in two. He was crying. Silent sobs shaking him.

'_How could I be so stupid?' _he whispered _'she'll never forgive me.' _

Clary looked at him with love in her eyes, deciding to make her presence known.

'_I'll always forgive you Jace.' _She smiled as his head shot up, revealing those wonderful golden eyes she loved so much.

'_Clary you're awake.' _She gripped his hand _'When did you wake up?' _

'_Jace'_ Clary whispered pulling her hand from his and put it on his face. Soaking in the feeling of tears and warmth.

Jace pulled her into his lap cradling her against his chest.

'_Oh Clary, how can you ever forgive me? I didn't trust you, I yelled at you then I left you to deal with __him__ on your own. How could I do such a thing?'_

Clary looked up at him _'Jace, don't say that, how could I not forgive you? Look what you did for me, you came running to help me even if it meant hurting yourself. Jace you could never do something so darastic that I would never forgive you for. Your my angel and I intend to keep it that way.' _

Jace looked down at her, his eyes shining. Clary knew that Jace must truly love her if he was willing to show his 'soft' side to her. No one had ever seen or heard f Jace crying and now here he was in front of Clary letting her see all his secrets and thoughts.

'_Jace Lightwood, I love you so so much.' _

She brought her lips up to his savouring his touch, Jace smiled against her lips.

'_I.. Love.. You.. To.. Clary.. Fray.' _He said between kisses. Clary pulled Jace down beside him and for the first time in a long time they both fell asleep right away, content in each other's arms.

The danger for now gone.

**Okay I know that ending sounded like its the conclusion but its not! There is still more to this story! Maybe some guest appearances from Alec and Magnus? Who knows? Well I do but for now its a secret :P I am going away for part of the week so don't know how much I'll be able to update but I'll try to update as much as possible! Did you like the defenseless side of Jace? Did you hate it? Let me know. Review review review, I need feedback if I want to make my story more interesting. Thanks and heres hoping chapter 7 will be up soon! Enjoy the rest of your weekend! Oh yeah is anyone else dreading school in a week? I am!**

**Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I'm going to start writing the next chapter but seeing as** **I'm away I don't know how much I'll get done. It's been killing me to not keep writing I keep getting news ideas and I have to remember them because I can't just sit down and write. So for the moment I'm taking as much time as I can to write at least something. Anyway, this next chapter might be a bit boring because there was so much drama in the last couple of chapters but it will have fluff. I don't know about you but I love Clary and Jace's relationship.**

'_I.. Love.. You.. To.. Clary.. Fray.' He said between kisses. Clary pulled Jace down beside him and for the first time in a long time they both fell asleep right away, content in each other's arms. _

_The danger for now gone._

Clary woke up and smiled. Clary looked down at the two warm arms wrapped around her waist. She carefully pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. 5:13 am. Clary groaned inwardly, why? Why was she up so early? She stilled as Jace tightened his arms around her waist. She held her breath for a moment hoping she didn't wake him up. She listened to his breathing deep and even. He snored slightly in her ear. She snuggled closer to him before falling asleep again.

Clary ran through the forest as fast as she could. Sweat dripped down her back as she weaved through trees. Behind her she could hear Jonathan laughing as he strode towards her catching up with her without even breaking a sweat. She whirled around as he grabbed her arm pulling her towards his chest. He was holding a wickedly long knife that had serrated edges. Clary screamed as he slowly pushed his knife into her stomach. He laughed as she screamed in a failed attempt to get away. He slowly pulled the knife back out and let go of Clary as she fell to the ground. Clary lay on the ground gasping , she cupped her hand over her wound as Jonathan looked down at her. He drew his foot back and kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. Clary cried out in pain sobbing for him to stop. She could feel the bruises forming as Jonathan knelt down beside her. He looked at the knife now covered in her blood.

'_thanks to that little stunt your friends pulled earlier, when I do get you and I will, you'll wish you were dead.' _He said as he plunged the knife into her chest.

Clary woke up gasping, she sat up clutching her chest. She was sticky with sweat.

Jace sat up beside her _'Clary, what's wrong?'_

Clary looked over at him _'It's nothing, just a bad dream.'_

'_Was it about Jonathan?' _Jace whispered looking at her scared expression. She looked up at his eyes, then looked down at her hands. Jace gathered her gently into his arms, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Clary stifled a cry of pain. Jace looked at Clary as she pulled up her shirt. She gasped looking down at huge dark bruises that covered her stomach.

'_Clary, what happened? The iratze should have healed that.' _

Clary looked up at Jace her hand on her stomach. _'That's not possible. It can't be.'_

'_Clary what are you talking about? Who did this to you?'_

'_Jonathan'_

Jace's face filled with rage _ 'How? I was with you all night, unless. No, that's not possible. Clary you have to tell me what happened in your dream.'_

Clary recounted her dream to him as his face filled with horror.

'_Ugh!'_ Jace screamed _'One night! He can't leave you alone for one night!' _

'_Clary this is bigger than we thought, if Jonathan can reach you in your dreams then you're not safe. Come on we have to go see Magnus. Let's get Simon and Isabelle.' _ Jace lead her out of their tent and towards Simons tent.

Isabelle was shaking with rage when Clary and Jace had finished their story. She had just woken up from the knock out gas when they asked them to come outside.

How could Sebastian even dare to come back? After what he did to Clary, and Jace? Her throat tightened. And Max.

'_We have to take Clary to Magnus, he'll know what to do.'_

Simon looked up from beside Isabelle, he had his hand clamped around hers and the cool feeling of his skin was comforting to her. _'Okay but it's going to take a little while to get there, I mean Eric's van can only go so fast.'_

Jace looked down at Clary who was silent after telling her story. Isabelle would be to if she had gone through what Clary did, and only in one night.

Truthfully Clary's mind was in full shut down mode. She couldn't get her dream out of her head and better yet she couldn't get the kiss out of her head. Not with Jace, when they kissed everything seemed to fall into place, no Jonathans. It was vile and wrong he had ripped the pleasure, and safeness of a kiss from her. She felt violated and dirty. It was so wrong but what chilled Clary to the bone was knowing that if Jonathan did get her, a kiss wouldn't be the worst thing he would do.

Jace started to speak, looking back at Simon and Isabelle _'No Clary and I are going to portal to Magnus , you guys will take the van back.' _

'_Are you okay to make one?' _Clary looked up at Jace as if she was surprised that he was talking to her

'_Oh yeah I'm fine.' _

'_Alright are we ready to go then?' _ he asked Clary as Simon and Isabelle turned back to their tent, no doubt to pack.

Clary nodded looking up at Jace with sorrow filled eyes.

'_Oh Clary' _ Jace gently cupped her face with his hands tilting her head down so he could kiss the top of her head. He pulled her into a tight him, she held onto him as if he was her lifeline. Sighing Clary let go of Jace and walked over to a tree, she then drew a portal rune on the tree watching as the air around it began to shimmer.

She turned to look at Jace _'Should we call them?' _

Jace grabbed her hand _'Don't worry, their already waiting for us.'_

Together they stepped through the portal leaving Simon and Isabelle to pack up the rest of the stuff.

Clary felt her foot connect with the soft plushy carpet of Magnus Banes apartment. She closed her eyes for a moment letting the wave of dizziness that came with portaling pass. She opened her eyes and looked at a very serious Alec and a very sparkly Magnus.

Magnus got up from the couch _'Clary, Jace. To what do I owe the pleasure?' _

Jace looked from Alec to Clary before resting his eyes on Magnus

'_We need your help.'_

**Another cliffhanger, well kind of I guess. I try not to end each chapter on a cliff hanger but apparently it doesn't work that way. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated but I went away for the week, so I know that this chapter is shorter but I figured you would want something soon instead of nothing :P anyway what do you think? Should Jonathan manage to get Clary? Let me know what you think of the chapter or the whole story, let me know what you think should happen in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter what is this 8? I believe so! Wow that's exciting! Anyway I'm not too sure where this chapter is going to go but hopefully the story will just take me somewhere! Anyway thanks for the reviews there good to help my writing, no joke I know a lot of people writing stories are like review or I won't write anything more but it just helps me to write more because I know that at least someone actually wants to read my stories. I'm surprised at the response to this story especially because it is my first story. I have another idea for a different story to! I'll give a little summary tell me what you think of it and if you would be interested in maybe reading more of it. I'm of course going to finish this story first however. So this is the summary here! It may change a bit if I start to write the first couple of chapters but this is the idea anyway: Set when Simon is a vampire but is not going out with Isabelle or Mia because he still loves Clary. He doesn't like her relationship with Jace and Jace doesn't like her relationship with Simon. Things heat up between Simon and Jace when emotions get to boiling points however it may just end up being Clary that is hurt by their fights. Anyway that's the summary for now, let me know what you think! Here's Chapter 8**

_Magnus got up from the couch 'Clary, Jace. To what do I owe the pleasure?' _

_Jace looked from Alec to Clary before resting his eyes on Magnus _

'_We need your help.'_

Jace sat Clary on his lap on one of Magnus's plush chairs while Magnus and Alec sat on the love couch.

Magnus folded his hands together _'So, what can I do for you two?' _

Jace looked down at an exhausted Clary who was beginning to tell the story. Jace put a hand on her's and stopped her. She looked up into his golden eyes and nodded, letting him continue for her. Keeping his eyes on CLarys face the whole time he recounted what had happen the previous days. By the end of his story Alec looked horrified however Magnus kept his face impassive through the whole story, until Jace got to Clary's dream. He sat forward in surprise.

Jace looked up at Magnus, his expression was tired and slightly scared. 'Is there anything you can do?'

'_Where Jonathan is getting his power from, well it's safe to say he is most likely channeling a demon. However being able to attack Clary in her dreams is something that I've never heard of.'_

Clary groaned putting her head in the crook of Jace's neck. Jace rubbed her back in small circles.

'_This is an interesting case, Clary shall stay here until we have figured out what to do. She will be better protected here.' _ Jace looked down at Clary who's eyes began to droop with sleep.

He gently shook her awake fearing she would fall asleep. _'What is Clary supposed to do? Not sleep at all?' _ he said angrily at Magnus.

Magnus looked at him with a bored expression while Alec looked slightly offended at Jace's attitude.

'_Not at all Jace, I will perform a simple spell that should protect her mind when she is sleeping.' _ Jace nodded gratefully towards Magnus.

Jace pulled Clary up at they walked towards the guest room upstairs. Clary and Jace sat on the bed waiting for Magnus to come up. A few minutes later Magnus walked into the room and looked at Clary.

'_It's a simple spell, no need to worry it won't hurt. It's the best I can do for now.'_ Clary nodded as Magnus approached her. He put his hands to her temples as they glowed blue. Clary felt a small zapping sensation as Magnus performed the spell but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Jace looked over at Clary, she looked back at him and shrugged. Magnus nodded at Jace and Clary before leaving the room. Jace got up and followed him, muttering to Clary that he would be back in a minute.

He followed Magnus out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

'_Magnus, are you sure this will work?' _

Magnus sighed and turned to look at Jace _'Jace look, it should work. It's the best option we have at the moment.' _With that he turned and left.

Jace sighed and walked back to the guest room. He looked over at the bed where Clary was curled in a ball sleeping. He looked down at her and sighed. Leave it to Clary to fall asleep anytime.

He walked over to the bed quietly stripping off his shoes and socks. He tucked Clary under the covers and snuggled close to her.

Clary had fallen asleep waiting for Jace to come back. She was pulled unconscious by an unknown force before her head hit the pillow.

Clary opened her eyes looking around her surroundings, she was sitting propped up against a tree, in what looked like a forest. Clary went to get up when she felt her wrists being pulled taunt behind her back. It was only then that she felt the sting of rope biting into her wrists. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was bound to the tree, unable to get up. Or away. Out of the corner of her eyes something moved in the shadows. Clary looked around trying to see in the dark. Her stomach dropped as Jonathan stepped out of the shadows, the same wickedly long blade in his hand.

'_Oh Clarissa,' _he taunted _'This will be fun.' _ He stepped in front of her raising his hand high in the air before he brought it down across her face. Clary's head snapped sideways with the force, blood trickling from her lip. She looked up at Jonathan in disgust spitting in his face.

Jace woke up when he felt Clary squirming against him. Jace looked over at her as she whimpered.

Jace gripped Clary's shoulders _'Clary! Clary wake up! It's just a dream.' _Jace was holding his breath waiting for Clary to open her eyes, even though he knew that Magnus had put a spell on her to protect her mind he still worried.

Clary screamed in pain as she thrashed about on the bed. Jace pulled the blankets off of her when she got tangled in the blankets. Jace gasped looking down at Clary. There were thin lines of blood all over Clary's body, it seeped through her clothes and stained the bed red. Jace grabbed Clary's hand yelling for Magnus and Alec. He looked down at Clary in horror as she lay in the bed silently. Jace looked down at the motionless Clary, reaching his hand to her face. Before Jace could touch Clary's face she let out a scream that was one of pure agony and utter pain. It made Jace's blood run cold. Magnus and Alec burst through the door.

Jace whipped his head around _'Magnus! Do something!' _

He looked back down at Clary who had gone deadly quiet. Jace looked at her panicked. She wasn't breathing.

**I know I know! It's another short chapter but I did my best, Jonathan is just a bastard isn't he? Well this is the end of chapter 8. Let me know what you think of it and also of the story summary I wrote earlier. **

**Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohmygosh guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! School started a couple of days ago and its been to hectic to think about updating anything! Well we are just going to start off where we finished last. And here we go! Please keep reviewing **

_Jace whipped his head around 'Magnus! Do something!' _

_He looked back down at Clary who had gone deadly quiet. Jace looked at her panicked. She wasn't breathing_.

Clary felt sleep pulling her into darkness, she let it take her knowing that Magnus's spell would protect her from her dreams. She opened her eyes looking around her surroundings. She was laying in the same forest she first saw Jonathan at when she was camping. She looked around, waiting to see where her dream would take her. Clary decided to get up and wander around, she was propped against a tree and she was beginning to get a dull burning in her arms.

Why was she holding her arms behind the tree again?

Clary pulled at her arms panicking as she felt the resistance of ropes bound to her wrists. She twisted her head a round to look at her arms, tugging again she came to the realization that she wouldn't be getting her hands free anytime soon. Dread filled Clary even though she knew that whatever Jonathan did to her it wouldn't hurt her. She trusted that Magnus's spell would work but she still felt unease in her stomach. Clary looked around the clearing into the shadows just waiting for him to appear. Clary's eyes widened when she saw Jace running into the clearing, he paused looking around before he spotted Clary and ran over to her. He grasped her face in his hands looking into her eyes.

'_Clary,' _he whispered _'Are you okay?' _

Clary nodded _'Now that you're here.' _

Jace smiled pulling her lips to his. He kissed her with a fiery passion and urge gripping her face tightly in his hands. Jace began to kiss her harder his hands trailing down her face to grip her shoulders.

Clary jumped, feeling her arms burn again straining against her bindings. She pulled away from Jace as he kissed down her jaw. He was being to ruff, not like him.

'_Jace, please stop, untie_ _me at least.' _Clary looked at Jace as he stopped kissing her neck. He growled at Clary- wait growled? What? Jace looked up at Clary his black eyes shining. Clary looked at Jace.

'_Jace?' _Clary tried to pull away from him but her grabbed her shoulders in an iron grip.

'_Think again sister dear.'_

'_Jonathan.' _She spit _'how could you?' _

'_Oh come on Clarissa, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like? What I…tasted like?' _

Clary shook her head trying to free herself from his grip, she couldn't.

'_Let me go Jonathan. Now.' _Jonathan took a step back, looking at Clary who was still kneeling bond to the tree. He pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket. His eyes gleamed at the click of the knife releasing from its container. Jonathans features slowly returned to his own. She knew what was coming and now she was starting to doubt if Magnus's spell was going to work. She knew at once that somehow Jonathan had broken through the spell when he traced the knife down her arm. Clary screamed as blood ran down her arm she didn't have time to recover her breath when Jonathan licked the knife across her stomach. He stood back and watched as Jace shrieked in pain.

She glared up at Jonathan _'You're pathetic.' _She hissed. Jonathan closed the gap between the two of them in one bound. He gripped the front of her shirt pulling her up to him, she screamed at her arms stretched painfully pulling at her cut.

'_I'm pathetic? Me? You'll regret saying that sister dearest.' _He pushed her back against the tree, holding her throat in his vice like grip. She coughed as his hand tightened around her wind pipe. He used his other hand to knick open her skin with the knife wherever he could reach. Small beads of blood blossomed over her skin, getting bigger and bigger. Jonathan let go of Clary as black spots danced in her vision. He snapped his fingers and her bindings disappeared and she fell to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her bleeding body as Jonathan advanced on her. He knelt down beside her picking her up and pushing her up against the tree. He roughly twirled his fingers through her hair making Clary whimper. He traced a finger down her jawline like Jace had done so many times. With Jace it felt so right, with Jonathan it felt so wrong. He pushed his lips roughly against hers once again, his tongue flicked out and pushed against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Clary bit down on his tongue hard, she tasted blood well up in her mouth. He pulled back grabbing his mouth, he spit blood onto Clary's shirt. He pulled his hand back and punched her in the jaw. Her head cracked backward hitting the tree behind her. She felt her head go fuzzy and her knees start to buckle. Jonathan grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He walked over to her kicking her in the stomach over and over again. Clary screamed, she thought it would never end. She could feel herself losing consciousness as Jonathan brought his knife out again pulling it down her skin. She begged Jonathan to stop, not only was he inflicting physical pain but he seemed to be able to enter her mind and inflict intense gut gripping pain in h=the inside of her body. Clary finally let herself slip into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately Clary knew that soon she would come back to the present and that happened all to soon. When she woke up Jonathan was lounging by a tree watching her. He smirked when she opened her eyes and walked towards her flipping open his knife as he walked. Clary shrunk back against the ground, trying to make herself smaller. He strode over to her and knelt down beside her, he slowly traced the tip of his blade down her jaw line care to not cut her. Yet. He clamped a hand over Clary's mouth as she screamed when he slowly plunged his blade into her stomach. She bit down on his hand and screamed as he pulled his hand away. He looked at her with rage blazing in his eyes, he brought the knife over his head. He plunged it back down towards Clary when something sliver streaked across her vision and knocked the blade out of his hands. Jonathans he whipped around to look at the unknown culprit.

Clary looked over at the entrance of the clearing at where her golden haired angle was walking towards them, knife at the ready and a fierce look in his eyes.

Jace. The real Jace had come to save her.

**Guys! I know I haven't been writing for so long! I feel so bad but school just started up and I've been working a lot so I haven't had time to work on the story at all, as it is I'm staying up late to write this. Anyway its just a little thing but I hope you guys like this chapter and it may confuse you a bit. But that will just encourage you to keep reading :P I'm so smart right? Cliffhangers and all. Anyway I promise I will try to keep up my updating but it may not be as often as I did during the summer, that was like every day :P anyway thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! I haven't updated in so long! School has been crazy and I just got back from San Diego a little while ago and oh man was it awesome there! It was so warm , well compared to Canada's cold temperatures at the moment :P anyway I just realized I left you with probably the biggest cliff hanger ever and didn't bother to update! Crapola, well anyway here is the next chapter for anyone who still wants to read it. Again sorry **

_Clary looked over at the entrance of the clearing at where her golden haired angle was walking towards them, knife at the ready and a fierce look in his eyes. _

_Jace. The real Jace had come to save her._

Jace looked down at Clary's sleeping form, his gaze slide towards her fiery red hair that was flung all over her pillow, his eyes moved down to her long eyelashes and her nose that curved upward slightly, and down to her motionless chest.

Motionless chest?! Jace ran to Clary, feeling her neck for a sign of a pulse. None. He bent down and put his face near her mouth hoping to feel her breath across his face. Nope. Jace gripped her shoulders shaking her slightly. She didn't respond.

'_Magnus! Alec! Get down here NOW!' _he shouted. He looked at Clary again, his vision blurring with unshed tear that were threatening to spill over. He pulled the pillow from underneath Clary laying her flat. He tilted her head back and opened her mouth while plugging her nose. He blew into her lungs feeling her chest rise with his air, he pushed down on her chest before breathing into her mouth again. Thank god Maryse had made them all learn CPR in case a stele wouldn't work on certain incidents. Like now. Jace looked down at Clary, who remained still.

'_Damn it! MANGUS! WHERE ARE YOU?' _ Jace continued CPR on Clary. Jace began to sweat with the effort administrating CPR was taking. Jace put his hands in his head. No he couldn't lose her, not like this. Not his Clary. He let the tears flow freely down his face as he gripped his hair in his hands. He couldn't bear the thought of living in a world without Clary, she made him a better person. His life didn't have meaning before her, she couldn't die on him.

'_MAGNUS!' _he roared. Magnus and Alec ran into the room, Jace had continued trying to give Clary CPR. He now had tears flowing freely down his face as he looked down at Clary, her chest slowly rising and falling. Rising an-? She was breathing again! Jace grabbed her and wrapped her in a tight hug. He gripped her small frame to his chest. Slowly taking in the fact that her chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath she took.

Jace looked over at Magnus and Alec. Magnus looked bored as usual. Alec looked at Jace with a mix of shock and pity on his face. He had never in his whole entire time knowing Jace had seen him cry. It was almost a relief to Alec knowing that Jace COULD cry. It scared him though, Jace never cried even when he was taken to a new home after his father was murdered in front of him. Clary really made Jace a different person.

Magnus walked over to Jace and Clary.

'_I have an idea.'_

Jace walked into the forest clearing, blade glowing in his hand. Ready for a fight.

He only had a moment's notice to throw one of his blades at the two figures in front of him. Jonathan was towering over Clary, his knife plunging towards Clary's heart. Jace whipped his own knife through the air, it sliced through the air before hitting its target, and knocking it out of Jonathans hand. He whipped his head around to look at Jace just as Clary did too. Jace looked down at Clary and his heart almost stopped. She was covered in bruises and cuts. There was a long gash down her arm and a big blossom of blood on her stomach which Jace could only assume was a stab wound. Clary looked at him with so much hope in her eyes that it almost masked her pain. Almost.

'_You'll pay for that you bastard.' _Jace growled advancing towards Jonathan. He seemed to come out of his shock becausehe turned and grabbed Clary by the neck, pulling her towards him. She screamed with so much hurt and anguish that Jace swore he could feel his heart break. Jace sprinted across the clearing trying to put as much space as possible between Clary and Jonathan. Jonathan pulled a knife from his weapon belt and pressed it to Clarys neck causing Jace to stop short. He could see a thing line of blood starting to trickle down her throat.

'_I wouldn't do that if I were you Jace. You don't want Clarissa here getting hurt now do you?' _Jonathan taunted as he tightened his grip on Clarys shoulders. Jace slowly reached into his back pocket, pulling out a vial of black liquid.

'_I don't need to get any closer to you, not for this.' _With that he launched the vial at Jonathan and Clary, smiling as it splattered on the both of them. Jonathan looked down in confusion that quickly turned to panic as his skin started to burn where the black liquid had landed. Jonathan threw Clary onto the ground as he back up trying to get the black liquid off his body. He screamed out as his body slowly began to turn to ash and disappear.

Jace ran over to Clary when Jonathan had thrown her on the ground, he gently picked her up cradling her in his arms. She looked up at him with lidded eyes, trying to fight off the darkness that threatened to overtake her. He cupped her cheek with his hand, feeling the warmth soak into his palm.

'_Jace.' _Clary whispered through cracked bloody lips.

Jace stroked her cheek, _'Shhh, baby you need to go to sleep. I promise it will help, you'll be safe. Just close your eyes.' _Jace watched as Clary immediately closed her eyes. Jace smiled at how much she trusted him.

'_I'll be there when you wake up Clary, I promise.' _He said before he too closed his eyes.

A minute later he opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed in Magnus's spare bedroom. He turned his head towards Clary as slowly opened her eyes. Jace quickly pulled out his stele, seeing Clary grimaced in pain as she tried to move. He quickly put healing runes on every inch of skin he could find. He let the breath he didn't know he had been holding out as he saw her wounds slowly starting to close over. Clary pulled herself up to a sitting position before looking over at Jace. There was a moment of silence between them before Jace pulled Clary into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her. She smelt of tree sap and blood but at the moment he didn't care because at least she was still there with him.

They stayed like that for quite a while before Clary pulled back and looked him in the eye.

'_thank you, for coming for me.' _

Jace looked at her slowly starting to laugh. Clary looked puzzled. _'Oh Clary, as if I wouldn't come get you.' _

He pulled her onto his lap kissing the corner of her mouth. _'I'll always be there to protect you.'_

**OKAY! Please don't be mad at me I know this chapter is super short but I just wanted you guys to have something new, its been like 3 weeks since I updated and I feel soooo bad! Anyway please review it helps motivate me to write faster. **

**Okay okay, I know this sounds like an ending but trust me ITS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! KEEP READING! And remember REVIEW! R & R**

**Thanks **


	11. Chapter 10- new ending

**Heey guys! So I was going to update a new chapter but looking back on the end of chapter 10 I decided that I wanted to make a chapter ending, I'll start halfway through the chapter but let me know what you guys think of the new chapter ending. I wouldn't have bothered to make another chapter but it was really bothering me that I hadn't thought of the ending until like 2 hours after I uploaded the chapter. So anyway heres is the different chapter ending. Tell me what you guys think of the new chapter ending. Im still keeping up the old chapter but yeah. Anyway guys on a more serious note I would really really appreciate it if you guys reviewed more. It really does inspire me to write more and faster too. I don't want to nag but it really discourages me when people don't review. So anyway here we go.**

'_Jace.' Clary whispered through cracked bloody lips._

_Jace stroked her cheek, 'Shhh, baby you need to go to sleep. I promise it will help, you'll be safe. Just close your eyes.' Jace watched as Clary immediately closed her eyes. Jace smiled at how much she trusted him. _

'_I'll be there when you wake up Clary, I promise.' He said before he too closed his eyes. _

_***This is where I want to take off with the story***_

Jace looked up from his now breathing again girlfriend to glare at Magnus and Alec.

'_What the hell took you guys so long?! Clary was… she almost…' _his voice faded off as his throat closed, tears burning in the back of his eyes. Magnus walked towards the bed where Clary lay. He looked at Jace.

'_I think I have an idea.' _He pulled a vial of black liquid out of his jeans, handing it to Jace.

'_Okay, for this to work Jace you have to go into Clary's dream, try to get closer enough to Jonathan if he's there and pour this on him. It's a special potion_ that should dispel him from Clary's mind until she is strong enough to_ fight him again.'_

Jace nodded looking grimly at the vial. Magnus gripped Jace's arm in his hand, _'Jace, I can't stress this enough when you're in there don't go to Clary first destroy Jonathan before you do anything, he'll try to get the upper hand by possibly hurting Clary, if you have to you can get this potion on her. It won't hurt her.' _

Jace layed down on the bed gently beside Clary_, _trying to ignore the blood that was slowly seeping into the bedspread and staining her skin red. Magnus looked down at Jace before slowly touching his forehead. Alec looked on from behind Magnus slowly forward to grip the warlock's hand. Jace slipped into the darkness momentarily before he opened his eyes again.

Looking around he realized that he was in the same clearing at the campgrounds where Clary had originally seen Jonathan. Jace looked around the clearing slowly pulling out his blade and speaking its name. Jace stepped farther into the clearing turning his head slightly to the side as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Jace saw a broken and bloody Clary at the feet on someone who was just about to end her life with his blade. Jace whipped his blade through the air watching as it whistled through the air and knocked the knife out of Jonathans hand. Jonathans head whipped up in surprise, he obviously didn't plan on his party being crashed. Jace advanced towards Jonathan pulling another blade out of his belt when Jonathan reached down and grabbed Clary. Jace cringed as Clary screamed in pain and fear of Jonathans touch, he dragged her in front of him, pressing a knife to her throat.

'_I wouldn't come any closer Jace, unless you want little Clary here to get hurt. And we wouldn't want that would we?' _Jonathan into Clarys ear as she flinched away from the sound of her voice. Jace filled with rage he wanted to kill Jonathan, he wanted to rip him limb from limb for what he was doing to Clary but he knew that he had to finish his plan before he even thought about that. His first priority was Clary. His hand slowly slipped into his pocket and uncapped the vial of black liquid.

'_I don't need to be any closer for this.' _He whispered knowing that Jonathan could hear him anyway. He launched the vial over their heads grinning in satisfaction as it splattered over Jonathan and Clary. He continued to smirk as Jonathan cried out in pain as the potion started to work its magic. However that smirk quickly fell from his face as he saw Clary fall to the ground.

He ran over to Clary and pulled her gently into his arms, he looked down at her barely breathing form. She was covered in cuts and bruised, her lip was split open and she had a dark bruise blossoming on her cheek. He felt his stomach clench when he looked down at her open eyes. She looked up at him trying to smile. Her green eyes were bright with pain, she looked up at him with such happiness that Jace could feel his eyes start to mist over.

'_Clary,' _he whispered taking her face gently in his hands _'close your eyes, go to sleep. I promise it will help.'_

Clary looked up at him finally smiling through cracked and bloody lips _'I knew you'd come.' _She whispered before the darkness she had been trying so hard to fight off finally consumed her.

Jace looked down at her sleepingform and slowly closed his eyes too.

Not even two minutes later he opened his eyes again back in Magnus's apartment. He looked frantically beside him only calming down when he saw Clary sleeping peacefully beside him. Alec must have put a rune on her when she was sleeping because off of her cuts and bruises where slowly fading back to her normal complexion. Magnus must have also snapped his fingers and cleaned Clary and the bed up when Jace was 'asleep.'

Magnus and Alec walked into the room, looking from Jace to Clary.

'_well did it work?' _He asked in a strained voice.

Jace looked down at Clary gripping one of her cold hands in his. _'I think so, Magnus how do we know if it worked?' _

The warlock looked down at him and walked over to Clary looking bored. He touched her forehead with a glowing blue hand. _'It seems to have worked Jace. She is no longer being mentally attacked by Jonathan.'_

'_Then why isn't she awake?' _Jace asked looking down at Clary, her eyelids had a purple sheen to them. One he knew wasn't from makeup.

'_Jace, you have to remember, she has just spent the last couple of days having her mind invaded by an unwanted visitor. Mentally raped to put it. Her mind needs time to rest and try to heal itself.'_

With that he turned to leave the room giving Alec a very pointed look that clearly said 'come with me.' Alec nodded Magnus ahead and walked over to Jace.

He put his hand protectively on Jace's shoulder. He looked up at him with tired eyes. For the first time in a while Alec actually looked at Jace, everyone had been so focused on Clary and the clearly evident torture that she was being put through that no one had noticed the emotional torture Jace was living through. Watching the love of his life almost die in front of his eyes then knowing that he couldn't do anything to help her was ripping him apart.

'_She'll be okay Jace. Clarys a fighter.' _Jace smiled up at him, a genuine smile something that Alec had barely ever received.

'_Thanks Alec.' _Alec turned and walked out to the very sparkly warlock that was waiting for him with open arms.

Jace laid down in bed beside Clary once everyone had gone. He quickly texted Isabelle and told her what was going on, he told her to stay at the institute or with Simon until Clary had woken up. He put his arms behind his head as he listened to the steady breathing of his one true love.

Jace woke up the next day feeling stiff as a board. He slowly got off the bed, careful not to disturb his still sleeping girlfriend. He had hoped that over the course of the night she would have improved but she was still unresponsive. Jace walked around the room trying to ease the pain of his cramped muscles. His stomach growled as he walked toward Clary and planted a small kiss on her forehead before hurrying out the door to get something to eat. He walked into Magnus's kitchen to see Alec and Magnus locked in a tight embrace, he cleared his throat. Alec jumped up startled and embarrassed while Magnus just looked slightly annoyed at the intrusion.

'_Can I help you with something Jace?' _he asked as Jace walked over to the fridge.

'_I just need something to eat but by all means please continue.' _Jace smirked as he left the kitchen with a slice of cold pizza and an apple in his hand. He had finished eating the pizza by the time he reached the room Clary was in a just began working on the apple when he walked into the room.

He took up his usual spot in a chair beside her bed and looked down at her. Her injuries were completely gone now but he could tell that she would never fully heal. She had been tortured in the one place that everyone thinks they are safe in. Their own head. He grabbed her small hand with his large one that was slightly sticky with apple juice. He slowly rubbed circle into the back of her hand looking at the face he knew so well. Not being able to stand the distance between them any longer Jace crawled into bed with her, slowly wrapping his arms around her in a loving and protective embrace. He sighed and snuggled closer to her kissing her on the forehead again.

He stiffened as he felt two small arms slowly wrap their way around his waist. He looked down at Clary who was slowly beginning to open her eyes. She looked around the room quickly panic filling her eyes before she turned her head and looked at the body she was attached to. Her eyes travelled up the muscular arms that were wrapped around her all the way up to the golden eyes she loved so much.

'_Jace' _she whispered not trusting her voice to say more than that.

Jace's face broke into the first smile he had in days. He looked down at Clary who was tilting her head up to him. Getting the idea he met her halfway and their lips joined together. Sparks jolted through Jace when Clarys lips touched his. He could taste the apples from his lips on her lips. Just like their first kiss.

'_Just like our first kiss.' _Clary smiled seeming to read his mind.

**Alrighty guys! That was my other idea for chapter 10! Tell me what ** **you think about it please. So next chapter we will find out what Clary and Jace have to do to get rid of Jonathan once and for all! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the world to me, also if you have any questions for me about the story or my writing or anything feel free to ask away! Anyway till next time and I promise im going to try to update soon!**

**Thanks **


	12. Chapter 11

**/So guys what did you think of the new chapter? Well this chapter is still a continuation of both chapters so its all good **** okay so lets get on with the next chapter **

**R & R!**

_Jace's face broke into the first smile he had in days. He looked down at Clary who was tilting her head up to him. Getting the idea he met her halfway and their lips joined together. Sparks jolted through Jace when Clarys lips touched his. He could taste the apples from his lips on her lips. Just like their first kiss._

'_Just like our first kiss.' Clary smiled seeming to read his mind._

Jace and Clary lay on the bed together. Their legs tangled together and their fingers entwined. Clary rested her head on Jace's tone chest feeling each breath he took raise her slightly. Jace looked down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Clary looked up at him wondering idly what Alec and Magnus were doing.

Magnus lay on the couch watching Alec pace back and forth by the fireplace.

'_Alexander dear, come sit down your giving me a headache.' _

Alec looked down at him sighing as he walked over to the couch, Magnus sat up to make room for him. Alec moved closer to Magnus wrapping his arms around his waist. Magnus tried to hid his shock it was such a rare occasion for Alec to show so much compassion. Magnus snuggled closer to Alec, breathing in the scent that was so Alec. He always smelt warm and comforting, like your favorite blanket on a cold winter morning. Alec turned his head softly kissing him on the cheek, leaving his forehead resting against his temple.

'_Why the sudden acts of compassion?' _Magnus mused.

Alec pulled back and looked at him. _'Seeing Jace with Clary, and seeing his face when she almost died… it made me realize that life's too short, for normal people at that, for shadow hunters its even shorter sometimes. Why should I be worried about what people think of me when all I need to worry about is what you think of me.'_

Magnus looked over at Alec, his eyes slightly misty at the sweet sayings he was speaking.

'_Maggie,' _Alec used the nickname only he calls Magnus _'I don't want to hid how I feel about you because I'm worried about what my parents or the clave will think. I don't know what I would do without you Mags.'_

Magnus turned at took Alec's face in his hands, looking deep into his icy blue eyes. _'Alexander Lightwood, I love you so much.' _Magnus tilted Alec's head slightly upwards as he softly brought his lips against Alecs, savouring the of lush feeling of his lips. Alec deepened the kiss by licking Magnus's bottom lip asking him for entrance to his mouth. Magnus willingly obliged, their tongues battled for dominance until Alec won, like he normally did. They broke apart slightly out of breath, leaning back into the couch in each other's arms.

Jace sat with Clary hours after her waking up. They sat cross legged across from each other, Clary had just finished recounting everything (although painful) that had happened in her dream. Clary looked over at Jace, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Clary looked down at the plush blanket she was sitting on, absently she began picking at the loose threads.

'_Clary' _Jace's soft voice pulled her out of her revere. She looked up at him trying to mask her emotions. She was still frazzled about the whole mental attack. She felt as if the most pure and whole part of herself and been viciously ripped to shreds and left in the dirt to slowly die. She knew the moment she looked up that she couldn't hid from Jace, she never could. He looked at her face, his eyes softening. He opened his arms, scooting back up against the headboard.

'_Come here.' _

Clary crawled over to him and sat on his lap, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Jace wrapped his arms protectively around her kissing the top of her head. He rested his cheek on her flaming red hair.

'_Jace, what are we supposed to do now? I don't know what to do to stop him.' _

Jace sighed, knowing that this talk was going to come about eventually.

'_Clary….Magnus knows a way to stop Jonathan for entering your mind again.' _He drifted off. Clary noticed.

'_But?' _

'_But it's dangerous. You'd have to let him back into your mind so that you can overpower him.' _Clary stiffened at the mention of having to let **him **back into her mind.

'_Clary, please let me know what you're thinking.'_

Clary looked up at Jace _'Jace, what if I can't beat him? What if , what if I can't get back out? What if he wins?' _

'_Clare don't worry. We'll help you and Magnus knows what to do to make sure he can never bother you again.' _

Clary looked up at him and smiled, tucking her head back into his neck.

Simon looked over at Isabelle who had just gotten a text from Jace, his stomach with knotted with worry and fear. Isabelle looked up from her phone breathing a sigh of relief.

Simon looked at her _'Izzy?'_

'_She's going to be fine, she's resting right now. Jace told us to stay away for a while. She's not in the best way at the moment.' _

Simon looked down at Isabelle and smiled wrapping his arms around her small frame. Clary was going to be okay.

Later on that night Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus sat in Magnus's living room talking about the pressing issue that was staring them in the face. Clary was leaning again Jace's knees while he sat on a plush chair. Alec and Magnus were sharing the love seat across from them.

'_Clary,' _Magnus started, _'I do believe that I have to way for you to permanently expel Jonathan from your mind. You see whatever he does to you in your dream then it goes the same way. Whatever you do to him in the dream will affect him in physical form. So kill him in the dream and it will sever his bond with you'_

'_So what you're saying is that I have to willingly let him back in my mind? What happens if I can't kill him?'_

'_Then we just have to try again.'_

Clary looked from Magnus to Alec to the person whose opinion she craved the most. Jace.

He was looking down at Clary his eyes searching her face.

'_You don't have to do anything you don't want to babe.'_

'_I know Jace but do I really have any other option? If I don't, what am I supposed to do? Never sleep again?' _

Clary looked back at Magnus, her eyes blazing with fierce determination but also a hint of fear.

'_So what do I have to do?' _

**HOLA! What is up guys? So I have to say im kind of getting discouraged with the no reviews. Does anybody still read this story or am I just wasting my time writing to no one? Anyway hopefully I'll be able to wrap this s tory up in about 2-3 chapters, there are so many other story ideas I have. I'm going to definitely write more MI stories, I really like the Jace and Clary stories, don't get me wrong I LOVE Magnus and Alec and also Simon and Isabelle but I like writing about Jace and Clary more. I feel like the possibilities of their relationship diversity is endless. Anyway so im going to be writing more MI and maybe some Percy Jackson (im in the middle of reading Mark Of Athena) and who knows what else. With MI its going to be like in the books (with shadowhunters and all the other toppings it comes with) but im also going to write some sans supernatural stuff. **

**Any hoe please read and review at least let me know if people are still reading this story.**

**Hasta la vista **


	13. Chapter 12

**Are you there readers? it's me Sarah. **

**So I just noticed that on the last chapter that I updated I marked it as chapter 12! I fixed it but I just wanted to let you guys know it was actually chapter 11. So anyway I jus to let you guys know. I also don't really do this but Im going to give some shout outs to people that reviewed for me. It really helped me to kind of get over my depressed writer stage (you know that stage every writer gets it. They feel like no one likes their writing) any hoe heres the shout outs , if you review and I didn't write you name then I'm writing the chapter before you review. Even if it comes out after you review. So shout outs to: cassiepd12 ; anonymous-storyline ; booknerd998 ; jackyb ; kwong4668 ; dewikaka ; N0601859 anyhoe there are the people that have reviewed so far and I just wanted to say thanks! It really did help me get out of my funk. Here's the actual chapter 12 ;)**

_Clary looked back at Magnus, her eyes blazing with fierce determination but also a hint of fear. _

'_So what do I have to do?' _

Jace looked over at Clary, still not liking the idea of what she was about to do. Clary shoved a seraph blade (**Mind blanking on how to spell it, sorry guys :S) **her pocket and also a stele, not before she drew various runes on her pale arms. Clary swallowed before looking up at Jace, trying to give him a reassuring smile. She failed.

'_Are you ready?' _Magnus asked from across the room. Clary looked one more time at Jace before walking over to Magnus. In his hand he held what looked like swamp water.

'_Clary listen closely. This potion will put you to sleep but allow you to know that you are asleep. This way we have the home court advantage. You will be able to control you dreams this time, for the most part. Jonathan with undoubtedly be in your mind still. Once you awake in your dream you must kill him. This is vital. To kill him in your dream means to sever your tie to him.'_

Magnus looked long and hard at Clary searching her face for what Clary couldn't tell you.

'_Are you ready?' _

Clary grabbed the vial from him, _'Can we just get this over with?'_

She walked over to the bed in the room and sat down on it, uncorking the vial and pressing it to her lips.

'_WAIT!' _Jace shouted right before she chugged the potion. She looked over at his fear filled face. Magnus and Alec quickly took the hint that he wanted to talk to her and quietly left the room. Jace walked over to her, kneeling beside the bed. He took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes, the rich warm golden of his iris's melting Clarys very soul. Clary couldn't look away. She could see all the worry and fear in his eyes.

He moved his hands from hers and cupped her face pulling it up so that they were only inches apart.

'_promise,' _he whispered _'You promise me you'll be careful.' _Clary looked at him, lightly pressing their noses together.

'_Jace, knowing that you'll be here waiting for me will make it even easier for me to win, don't worry. I'll be fine.' _Clary gently pressed her lips to his in a soft sweet kiss. She pulled back too soon, not wanting to make their goodbye even worse.

She smiled at Jace before uncapping the potion and chugging it. Clarys eyes widened before she collapsed onto the bed. Dreaming once again.

Clary looked around the clearing that was all too familiar to her. She found that this time she was not tied to the tree. She pulled out her seraph blades quickly, placing one in each hand.

'_Come out Jonathan, I know your here.' _She called out into the clearing.

There was a harsh laugh ghosting around the clearing before she saw the form of her hated brother materialize out of the shadows. Clary wasted no time in cranking her arm back and throwing a deadly blade straight at Jonathan. She felt her lips curl into a smile when she heard her knife hit its target and plunge itself hilt deep into his shoulder. Jonathan staggered back looking up in amazement.

'_I control your dreams, you shouldn't be able to do that.' _ He looked confused.

Clary smirked _'I learned some new tricks.'_

Clary lunged at him swinging her arm around to stab him while simultaneously grabbing her other blade from in his shoulder. Her blade sliced into his shoulder blade before he regained his composure and grabbed her arm. He flung her across the clearing. Her back collided with a tree bark with a sickening crack. He walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach before pulling her up by her arm. He swung her face up to his, smiling at the sight of the blood running down her face.

'_you will never be able to beat me dear sister.'_ He snarled, laughing at her weaponless hands. She had dropped her blades when she hit the tree. Clarys arm snaked around to her back pocket, more importantly the Herondale dagger Jace had given her right before she had gone into the dream.

'_That's where you're wrong.' _She whispered before pulling the blade out of her pocket and plunging it deep into his chest. His eyes widened as he gapped at her in astonishment. He staggered back, dropping Clary to the ground before he collapsed onto his knees clutching his chest.

'_This…isn't…over…'_ he whispered as blood began bubbling up from his mouth.

'_I think it is. Goodbye Jonatha_n.' Clary whispered as jonathans eyes closed and he fell backwards into the dirt. Clary sat on the ground beside Jonathan watching as his body slowly began to sizzle and burn into nothing. Soon there was nothing left of Jonathan except for an imprint in the ground. Clary could feel a giant weight she didn't know she was carrying being lifted off of her mind. She looked down at her body and smiled as it began to shimmer and fade just like Jonathan's except she knew that she was going back to her friends, family, and her own body.

Jace watched as Clary slowly opened her eyes looking around at her surroundings. She looked up at Jace, he watched as her face lit up in a smile that could part clouds. She got up and jumped into Jace's lap. She laced her fingers around the back of his neck, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her and feeling her solid form underneath him.

'_You did it Clary I knew you could.' _

Clary looked up at Jace, his eyes were red and slightly watery, matching hers. She pulled his lips onto hers savoring the fact that they were together. It was a sweet moment for them, knowing that all the pain was behind them.

Hours later they laid on the bed together knowing that for the time being they were safe in each other's arms.

And that's all they could hope for.

**Guys! I'm officially done my first ever published story! Oh man im so excited but im also kind of sad, is that weird? I feel like ive been writing this story forever, well its taken me about 3 months to write it but hey. Anyhoe I just wanted to give a supermegafoxyawesomehott thank you to everyone that read and supported me along the way **** its meant a lot, especially with all the kind reviews. This may be the end of the story but I promise it is not the end of my writing. I have so many new ideas for different stories for MI and also ID and also PJ, so stay turned and please if you like read my other stories that I promise will be up soon! **** oh and also a bit of a challenge for you guys, I wanted to try to get to 75 reviews for my story, lets see if we can do it. I juts wanted to say its been a blast and thanks for reading!**

**Thanks **


End file.
